


Time Is Heavy On The Mind

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this on impulse, Its Chloe Price there's gonna be swearing, Max is a ball of anxiety and self doubt, Oneshot, She deserves hugs love and a break, Swearing, Trauma, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Max has a lot on her plate between constantly saving her best friend from death and the massive storm that threatens to destroy all of Arcadia, not to mention the murder mystery OR the fact that she was drugged and kidnapped by her teacher. But after all of that, Nathan's in jail, Jefferson's in jail, Chloe is safe, everything should be okay... Right?Technically it is. But when Chloe finds herself being woken up at 3 AM by her bedmate's crying, something very clearly ISN'T okay. Chloe doesn't know what's wrong, but she's not going back to sleep until she finds out.





	Time Is Heavy On The Mind

To say it's been an eventful week would be the understatement of the century. First, that Nathan bitch tried to fucking SHOOT ME in the bathroom of his own school, next thing I know Max, who I haven't seen in FOREVER, is being chased by that asshole and ends up running into my truck. I thought I'd be dead before I saw her again... Anyways, enough of that mushy bullshit. Turns out I actually _did_ get shot by Nathan and Max had time powers. I mean I didn't believe her at first but after a quick trip to the diner and Max doing what could only be voodoo magic I was pretty much convinced she was telling the truth. I mean Max isn't exactly the best liar in the first place so it made more sense for it to be true then her telling me she's magic with a straight face. 

After that, even more bullshit happened. Some stuff that I don't really remember and some stuff I don't even want to think about... But then Max got Nathan _and_ Mark Jefferson in jail. Apparently Jefferson was doing some illegal shit that Max figured out about with her powers. I don't really know the details on that, I tried to ask but Max just changed the subject. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about her own teacher doing bad shit, whatever that bad shit might be. 

Anyways ever since then, Max has pretty much lived at my place, not that I mind at all and neither does my mom. I've pretty much gotten used to waking up with her next to me. Sometimes I wake up with Max holding me super tight with her face buried in my side, probably nightmares. Other times I wake up and she's shaking, so much so that I wonder what the hell happened to her when she was messing with time. I figured tonight was gonna be the second option when I woke up to the bed shifting. I groggily tried to get my bearings-

"S-Stop..."

My eyes snap open and dart over to where Max usually is and I feel a tug on my heart. She's crying in her sleep and shaking a hella lot... Is she okay? Is she having another nightmare?

"N-No... G-Get away... S-Stop... J-Jefferson..." She whimpers, curling up more. She's talking in her sleep now? What the fuck is going on? What the hell is going on in her head right now? And what the fuck does Jefferson have to do with it?

"Don't t-touch me..." Max curls in even more- Wait, did Jefferson...? Did that asshole...? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO HER?! I swear to fucking God if he touch a hair on her head I'm gonna break into jail to punch the fucker's face in!

"C-Chloe..." She almost whispers, starting to cry harder. Almost immediately I pull her into a hug and immediately Max latches onto me, trembling.

"I-It's okay Max... I'm here..." I try my best to be comforting, rubbing her back as gently as I can. I'm five years out of practice so I'm not exactly sure if this is helping or not. God... What happened to her? Why hasn't she told me anything?

"C-Chloe..." Max repeats, though her voice is stronger now. Well, at least that's a start. ...Wait, that almost sounded like-

"C-Chloe?!" Max practically shouts, eyes darting up to mine in surprise and shock. I flash my usual 'I'm trying to be nonchalant but I'm actually super fucking worried' smile.

"The one and only." I chuckle, ruffling her hair but she just keeps giving me the same doe-eyed look.

"Uh, Earth to Caulfield, come in Caulfield." I poke her cheek, hoping she'd actually respond this time. The only response I got was her blinking a bit before starting to cry again. Shit- Did I say something wrong?

"W-Woah woah woah! Hey, it's okay! Was it something I said?" Max shakes her head silently at my question. So I didn't fuck up, that's good I guess. 

"...Y-You're okay..." She whispers, burying her face in my shoulder. She's getting my shoulder kinda wet but I honestly can't give less of a shit right now. 

"...Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" I ask cautiously, trying my damndest to calm her down. Running my fingers through her hair, rubbing her back, anything I can think of. It sucks that I'm not that great at this but hopefully my halfassed attempts will help. 

"I-I'm...Not..." Max barely manages to get out before she starts to just whimper which doesn't help my aching heart at all. What should I say? What _can_ I say? I'm shit at being all mushy... But... I've gotta try. For her.

"H-Hey, shhh, it's okay dude... You're safe, I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you, okay?" I whisper, holding her closer. At this point we're pretty much entirely pressed together but I don't care. I don't care about how fast my heart is racing right now 'cause my chin is resting on top of her head and she feels so soft in my arms- Shit- STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT. This is hella serious, me! No time for that!

Max takes a shaky breath. Slowly she looks up at me, her eyes red and tearstreaked.

"...Y-You promise...?" She asks. After hearing just how terrified she was, I've never been more sure of a promise in my life.

"I promise, cross my heart." I answer, smiling softly at her. This seems to calm her down almost completely and I can feel her sink further into my arms.

"...Okay.. I believe you..." She sighs into me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. Thank God she can't see the dumb dorky smile on my face anymore, I might never live that down...

"Alright... Try and get some sleep, okay Max? As much as I love whispering 3 AM sweet nothings to you, you've got school tomorrow and I'd rather not have my step-douche on my ass about 'being a bad influence on you' or some other bullshit." I chuckle a bit at my own joke and from the muffled giggles I'm guessing she liked it to.

"Alright, alright... Goodnight Chloe..." Max mumbled, nuzzling even closer to the point I'm pretty sure I could feel a spike in my blood pressure. Why does this adorable nerd have to be so _freaking cuddly_?

It doesn't take long for Max to fall asleep again which makes sense since, you know, it's 3 AM. As I start falling asleep myself, one thought sticks with me.

I'm not that great at keeping promises, but this is one I'll keep to the grave.

I'm never letting anybody hurt Max ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very spur of the moment and impulsive, I was drawing a goofy fanart with the 'Bisexual haircut club' which includes Max and started thinking about Max herself, REALLY thinking. Thinking about the ending sequence, about just how much negativity is in this poor girl's head and just how much of a little ball of anxiety she is.. So I decided to write this because she needs a hug. Also i'm sorry if Chloe's slightly OOC, writing characters like her isn't my strong suit since the words I personally use are pretty different from Chloe's usual vocabulary.  
> Anywho, I hope yall liked it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
